<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernatural Beach Party, Meg by spiralicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544842">Supernatural Beach Party, Meg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious'>spiralicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fun and Sunshine Challenge [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: spn-bigpretzel, Feelings, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party, mentions of Castiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Meg isn't into it, but then there's her angel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fun and Sunshine Challenge [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supernatural Beach Party, Meg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meg kicked the sand. She wasn't falling for it; the mingling, the fancy drinks, games, music, food, generally having a good time, no, something was up. She was smarter than that. No one summoned her out of oblivion for a good time. </p><p>Then she saw her angel. Someone had tied a grass skirt around his waist over his normal clothes and he was standing around looking confused. He could have at least untucked his coat. And where were his morons?</p><p>She sighed. Okay, she'd play along just for a little bit, just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>